User blog:SaluteMeImWinx/Winx's Tale's RP Style: Episode 3 1/2: Off To Find Hydro!!
On the last episode Winx,Stella and Kelvin had a brawl. And then Winx suggested they wanted to re-group their team! In this episode, Winx,Stella and Kelvin well go on a Aquos Planet to find Hydro!! (Winx,Stella and Kelvin are on Winx's Royal ship) Winx: (eating cake) So what well be the plan to find Hydro when we get there. Kelvin: (eating pizza) Well, we look around to find them and if we encounter trouble, we mostly attack. Stella: (eating ice cream) Yep that is mostly the plan! Winx: Hey we are almost there! (Water comes comes and it forms around the ship) Winx: AHHHHH CALL THE COPS 9-11 SOMEBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kelvin and Stella: Its not going to hurt us, Winx. Winx: Oh ok. (Ships get closer to the planet) Stella: Wow that planet is pretty! Winx: Eh, its ok. Kelvin: What Winx said. Stella: Whatever. (Ship Lands) Winx: Wow you can only see water! And even the plants got water on them Stella: Yeah! (touches a plant) (giggles) Wow this tickles! Kelvin: Ok let's go moving! (The three walks on the surface of the planet) Stella: Um, did you guys notice that the water is rising? Kelvin: No. Winx: No Stella: Well, i did and now its at my ankle. Winx: Its just maybe that your wearing heels so you might think the water is rising. Stella: Well guys i don't think that's the problem maybe- (gasp) GUYS LOOK DOWN!!!!!!!! Winx and Kelvin: (Looks Down) Kelvin: The water is really rising! And its up to my knee!! Winx: We better run well we got time before we drown and i am NOT a good swimmer!! Stella: Well lets run and stop talking! (Stella,Kelvin and Winx all run as fast as they can. But the water still rises) Kelvin: Oh C'mon now its up to my pants! Stella: Ugh i am slowing down!! Winx: We all are! Stella: Ok this water is past my skirt! Kelvin: What about we use our Rainbowia Hover-boards?? Winx: That works! Winx: (presses button on Bakumeter and a Red-colored hover-board comes out and he rides on it) WHOO!!! Stella: (presses button on Bakumeter and a Green-colored hover-board comes out and she rides on it) OH YEAH!!! Kelvin: (presses button on Bakumeter and a Purple Blackish-colored hover-board comes out and he rides on it) BOO YEA!!!! Winx: Ok let's heard over North! Stella: Yeah! (The water comes out and splats on Stella and she falls) Kelvin: STELLA!!!!! Winx: What the- the water can do that?! Stella: AHHHHH!!!! (goes in the water and drowns) Kelvin: I am going in to save her, Winx just keep going north! Winx: Ok good luck (Goes north and even faster) Kelvin: Ok (gets off the hover-board and jumps in the save Stella) Stella: (almost to the bottom) Kelvin: (In mind) (Stella i am almost there) (grabs Stella and her Hover-board and goes up) Winx: Hmm i wonder what is happening..(looks back where Stella and Kelvin are) Well, i am sure they are ok. Kelvin: (Hover-board comes back and brings them up) Ok Stella you be ok. Stella: (Coughing up water) I am ok. Kelvin: Good now lets catch up with Winx ok! Stella: (gets on Hover-board) Ok Lets go! (Stella and Kelvin goes near Winx is at full speed) Winx: (looks back) AHHHH!!!!!! You guys got here fast! Kelvin: I know right? Stella: Right! Winx: Ok Guys look up ahead, you see that lake with the lilypads? Stella: Yeah why? Kelvin: That is where Hydro is i am for sure cause he all ways come here and goes to that spot! Winx: Yep! Stella: Lets go then! (The three goes to the spot) Kelvin: Ok we are here but there is nobody here,why? Stella: I don't know Winx: hmm but he should be here but where is he? (A Megarus comes and attacks them) Winx,Stella,Kelvin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Find out what happens to them in part two of episode 3!!!!! Category:Blog posts